


Stuffed

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [48]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Stuffing, Top!Rin, bottom!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin likes to see Makoto eat a little bit too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed

Rin was beginning to suspect he had a fetish.

He watched Makoto heap his plate and start eating with gusto, explaining between hurried mouthfuls that he hadn’t had much time to eat that day. And as Makoto told him that he’d skipped breakfast because he’d been running late and then had worked through his break and only eaten an apple he’d found at the bottom of his bag at lunch, Rin found that he was only listening with half an ear. Because he had the filthiest thoughts running through his head. And not for the first time either.

It wasn’t just that he like seeing Makoto eat. Makoto was unconsciously cute when he was eating, as with most things that he did, and food was something that he got very enthusiastic about. Especially since he’d started building up his cooking skills - which were decent but still came with a likelihood of something being burnt - with his move to university and away from his mother’s delicious home-made meals. An opportunity to eat good food was never something to be missed for a poor university student anyway.

But Rin found that he quite liked seeing Makoto…full. Appetite sated, ‘sit back and pop the button of your jeans’, kind of full. The satisfied laziness that came from a good meal that had him lounging sleepily in Rin’s arms. And the little, well-fed bulge of his belly that Rin itched to cup his hands under and cradle in his palm.

That become the focus of his thoughts. His mind wandered, helpfully supplying him with the image of Makoto languishing under him, face down, ass in the air, and that belly hanging. And he found himself imagining what it would feel like to press himself against Makoto’s back, to press his palm against that full stomach as he fucked him.

Would it jiggle if he fucked him hard? Would Makoto feel breathless, stuffed with all of that food inside him, full to the point of bursting? Would it be hard for Rin to fit inside him after he’d eaten all that he could? Maybe he’d be even tighter than he usually was, his body squeezing Rin’s dick in a cushioned, velvet embrace that pulled him deeper and never let him go.

He thought of Makoto in his arms, lethargic in the way that he usually was when he was spent, watching Rin through heavy-lidded eyes and letting him use his body as he wished, too sluggish to move by himself. And wondered what Makoto would sound like, panting and gasping his name as Rin moved inside him, stuffing him full of his cock so he’d never remember what being empty felt like.

“Riiiiiiin!”

He found himself jarred out of his dirty daydreams by Makoto’s voice and startled, turning red as he looked into wide green eyes.

“You haven’t been listening to a word I’ve been saying, have you?” Makoto smiled, forgiving his distraction easily. “You must still be tired from all your travelling. Do you want to go back home?”

“Hm, yeah, I guess. But…do you want to have dessert first?”

Yeah. Rin definitely had a fetish. And maybe tonight, he’d get to indulge it.


End file.
